You Wouldn't Believe Me If I Told You
by static-harmony
Summary: Noah Puckerman shows up drenched and bleeding on Kurt Hummel's doorstep at one in the morning. Kurt wants to know two things; why, and what happened?


**-**

**Authors Note: This story sucks, just going to say that now. But it got stuck in my head and wouldn't leave until I wrote it down. Flame if you want but I don't really care.**

**PS: I decided to put this, cause some person decided to review JUST to point this out. I'm by no way trying to offended Jewish people, my best friend is Jewish and I love her to death. It just fit in with the storyline better. So if your going to review just to point that out, don't bother.  
**

**Disclaimer: If I owned them, Noah would be gay and banging Kurt all the time. Just saying.**

-

Kurt's eyes shot open when a loud knock on the front door woke him from a wonderful dream about being the lead in a show on Broadway. He groaned and rolled over to check his clock.

The bright green numbers shone '1:05' AM. Kurt then woke completely and jump out of bed as another knock sounded on his front door. He through on a silk robe and the slippers at the end of his bed as he heard his father's footsteps getting close to the door.

Burt Hummel opened the front door groggily and saw the soaking wet form of a boy he had seen a few times before at Kurt's school.

"Hello Mr. Hummel. I'm Noah Puckerman, I am in Glee with your son Kurt, do you think I coul-" Puck said before his sentence was interrupted by Kurt's small voice behind his Dad.

"Oh my- Noah? What happened?" Kurt said as he took in Noah's wet bloodied form.

Noah Puckerman was drenched from the thunderstorm that was currently at work outside. His lip was split and bleeding as was a gash in his forehead.

"Hello Kurt." Puck said softly.

"Come in out of the rain boy. Kurt, go fetch a dry pair of sweat pants from my dresser and a shirt." Burt Hummel said as he pulled Noah into the house.

Kurt nodded once and then ran to his father's room as fast as his designer slippers would carry him.

"What happened?" Kurt heard his father ask Noah.

"No offense sir, but you wouldn't believe me. Mostly because Kurt wouldn't believe me either." Puck replied.

Burt said nothing as he handed Noah a towel so the shivering teen could dry himself off.

Kurt came back into the room holding some clothes and waited until Noah had dried off a bit before handing them to him.

"Bathroom is the second door on the right, just leave your clothes in the shower. I'll take care of them." Kurt said, still shocked at the events that were currently occurring.

Noah nodded before walking stiffly to the bathroom and shutting the door with a click.

"Who is that Kurt?" Burt said as soon as they heard the door shut.

"A gu -friend from school. He's on the football team and in Glee." Kurt replied staring down the hallway with his arms hugging himself.

"He ever bully you?" Burt replied sternly.

"Yes, but not for a while actually." Kurt thought about it and realized that Noah hadn't thrown a slushie, tossed him in the dumpster or called him any vicious names in months.

"He hasn't said anything or done anything to me in a while." Kurt said with surprise in his tone.

Burt nodded as Noah came out of the bathroom wearing his clothes.

Kurt went to Noah and gently pulled him into the kitchen and sat him down in a chair as he began to clean and bandage Noah's face.

"What happened?" Kurt said softly, placing a small hand on Noah's shoulder.

"As I said, you wouldn't believe me." Puck replied.

"You don't know that." Kurt said.

"Yes I do." Puck said before wincing slightly as Kurt sprayed more antiseptic on his cuts.

"Why did you come here?" Kurt said, placing butterfly stitches on the cut above Noah's eye.

"I had no where else to go." Noah whispered.

Kurt didn't say anything else, just looked at his Dad.

"Kurt, take Noah to your room and put him to bed on the couch. We'll all talk in the morning." Burt said before clasping a hand on Kurt's shoulder and then retreating to his bedroom.

"Come on Noah." Kurt said, pulling Noah up from the chair and ushering him downstairs.

Noah followed wordlessly, when they got to Kurt's room, Noah just stood at the bottom of the stairs and stared blankly into Kurt's face as the smaller teen got some blankets and pillows for his couch.

"Here you go" Kurt said pulling Noah over to the couch and laying him down.

Noah placed his cell phone on the table in front of the couch and curled into a ball. Kurt covered him in a blanket and in seconds Noah was asleep.

Kurt watched him as his form twitched slightly in his sleep.

A few minutes later, the screen on Noah's phone lit up and Kurt moved over to answer it, seeing it say 'Home', Kurt decided to answer it, Noah's parents were probably worried about him.

Kurt moved away from the couch and darted into his bathroom and shutting the door before answering the phone with a small "Hello?"

"You're not Noah." An angered female voice said on the other line.

"No, I'm Kurt Hummel, a friend of Noah's from school. He's at my ho-" Kurt started.

"Don't bother, I know who you are. I already knew he'd go to your house when he left here earlier. Tell him that his sister and I will be out at 1 later and to come by and grab his stuff and leave the house key. I don't want that fag near my Jewish house ever again after today." The woman who Kurt assumed was Noah's mother said emotionless before hanging up the phone.

Kurt stared blankly at the wall in front of him before slumping down to the floor.

'Fag?' Kurt thought.

"What the hell happened to him?" Kurt said.

Kurt sat on his bathroom floor for an hour before finally getting up and going to bed. Thanking whatever was out there that tomorrow was Saturday.

-

Kurt woke up the next morning around 9 as he always did and crawled out of bed. He slid on his slipper and robe before trekking upstairs; glancing once behind him at Noah's sleeping form sprawled out on the couch.

Kurt's father sat at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee reading the newspaper when Kurt walked in. Kurt grabbed a water out of the fridge before sliding into a chair at the table.

"Did you find anything out?" Burt said from behind his paper.

"His mother called last night, he was passed out so I answered it, thinking she was just worried about him. She said that he was supposed to come get his things today around 1 and that she never wanted to see his... fag face in her Jewish home again." Kurt said staring at his water bottle.

Burt put his paper down and stared into Kurt's face, knowing his son was only seconds away from crying.

"Kurt, talk to him when he wakes up and find out what happened. If anyone can help him in this situation, it's you." Burt said patting his son's hand.

Kurt nodded and took a sip of his water.

At that moment, Noah traipsed upstairs with his cell phone in hand and his eyes red.

"She called last night?" Noah said quietly before awkwardly standing in the doorway of the kitchen.

Kurt nodded, "I'm sorry Noah, I thought she was worried and I wanted to let her know you were okay."

Noah nodded and walked into the kitchen when Burt looked ready to get up.

"No, Mr. Hummel, stay. I think you should hear this too." Noah said, sliding into the seat next to Kurt.

Burt eased back into his chair and said "Call me Burt."

Noah nodded and sighed softly.

"First off, what did she say?" Noah said avoiding Kurt's gaze.

"She said that her and your sister are leaving around 1 today and to come get your things." Kurt replied staring at Noah's face.

"Anything else?" Noah said, his leg jumping up and down at a remarkable rate.

"Yes" Kurt said.

Noah stayed silent and waited for Kurt to continue.

Kurt sighed and said "She said she never wanted to see your fag face in her Jewish house again."

Noah winced slightly but said nothing.

"I'm sorry." Noah said almost inaudibly.

"Don't be" Burt said, watching the altercation between his son and Noah.

"She also said she knew you would come to my house. Why?" Kurt said.

"I should probably explain everything now." Noah said, putting his head down and gripping his mohawk tightly.

Noah sighed again and said "It all started about 3 years ago I guess. You see, my father was never around so it's just been me, my mother and my little sister for as long as I can remember. My mother was always working because she was a single parent. So I had no one to teach me certain things I needed to know, things you can only learn from parents. Anyway, 3 years ago, I started having these... urges to- well you know. Look at other men. And I thought it was normal, until I got to high school and everyone started noticing. After that I realized I had to make a fake personality to hide my true self from school."

Kurt nodded and reached out a small hand to pat Noah's. The mohawked teen grabbed Kurt's hand and looked to the ceiling before continuing.

"I started becoming a bully, I had to, high school is nothing but a popularity contest, I figured instead of bullying, I'd be the bully, but I wouldn't be as harsh at the others, as long as I was the top dog, no one got beat up. Just pranked, like slushies, dumpster dives, etc. I thought I could help them even if I was a dick."

Kurt gripped Noah's hand tighter, knowing that the bad part was about to start.

Noah ran his thumb down the side of Kurt's hand and said "Ever sense I can remember I've been attracted to other men. At first, I thought it was normal as I said. But later I realized maybe I could stop it. So I started my pool cleaning business and the cougar thing began. That obviously didn't help. I couldn't take it anymore and I had to tell someone. I confided in my little sister, she's the only real friend I had. All the jocks are just fake friends who like my fake personality. So I told her and she was very supportive, promised to help me when I told my conservative Jewish mother. She's my best friend."

So I kept up the fake facade as long as I could. But I was about to crack, joining Glee finally made me realize that I didn't have to hide anymore. I mean, I had only joined football to help my image of the 'bad boy'. So last night, I decided to tell my mom. My sister and I had planned it all out and she was right next to me when I told her. As you can tell, she didn't take it well. I told her that I had my eye on the same guy for two years and that I couldn't pretend anymore. I couldn't be someone I wasn't, I had been living this lie for three years, and I was done."

Noah shakily let out a breath and continued, "She started screaming first, I figured after she got it out of her system she'd be able to see. I was wrong. I sent my sister to her room, and that's when my mom snapped, she slapped me across the face, which busted my lip. That sent me to the floor, that woman's got an arm. I fell face first onto the coffee table which made the cut above my eye. After that, she told me to get out and I left. I ran as fast as I could not even noticing it was raining until I ended up on your doorstep."

Noah finished his story and wiped his face with the back of his free hand.

Kurt let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding and turned to his Dad who looked on the verge of tears.

"I can't believe a parent would do that to their own child." Burt said crossing his arms.

"I still don't get it, how did he know you'd come here?" Kurt said.

Burt rolled his eyes and said "Really Kurt? You're supposed to be smart."

Noah let out a soft laugh and grabbed Kurt's hand and smashed them between his two hands.

"Oh!" Kurt let out a small laugh.

Burt then stood up and said, "I have a deal for you. If you help me in the garage everyday its open, which is Monday through Friday, you can stay here with us. But no funny business." He ended his statement with a glare.

Noah nodded and said "I will do my best."

"I'll help you get your stuff later, I'll come down and get you both around 12:45, be ready and decent." Burt said before heading to the living room to watch TV.

Kurt and Noah watched him leave, and then Kurt said "I can't believe the entire time I've known you, the you I've known wasn't really you."

Noah laughed and said "I actually understood that."

Kurt smiled and pulled Noah up from his chair, "Come on, let's go watch a movie."

Kurt pulled Noah down the stairs but halted at the bottom when Noah stopped moving.

"What?" Kurt said confused.

Noah said nothing but pulled Kurt forward and pressed a chaste kiss to Kurt's lips.

"Be mine?" Noah whispered against Kurt's lips.

"Yes" Kurt said before dragging Noah the rest of the way into his room.

"It's going to be hard getting to know each other again, but after hearing your story and knowing that everything I know about you is a lie. I'm willing to start over" Kurt said while putting a movie into the DVD player.

Noah sat down on the couch after neatly folding the blanket and placing it on the floor next to the couch with the pillow on top of it.

Kurt walked over and grabbed his remote before settling down next to Noah.

"I'm sorry about everything, it was wrong to lie to everyone. Especially about all this. I owe you so much more than this apology. But I promise with every breath I take I will make it up to you." Noah said.

Kurt laughed and snuggled into Noah's firm chest before pressing play.

-

**End Note: I'm just gonna throw this in here because people don't seem to get that I wrote this story because a lot of the people who are prejudice against gays, hide behind their religion as a reason. I'm NOT saying everyone does, but again, it fit in with the story.**


End file.
